


Candy

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2019 [21]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark's Gauntlet is a Prosthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: “You could have just bought the candy.” Steve said, as if he hadn’t went along with it because he and Tony both were getting up there on acceptable ages to trick or treat. Short of bringing a younger kid they could pass off as a babysitting duty, or as younger sibling who couldn’t really be expected to eat all said candy.That and he liked spending time with Tony so naturally, he’d agreed to spending Halloween with him. Together.“Candy tastes better when you get it from other people."





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> [{Join me for the spook}](https://marvelspookytoberprompts.tumblr.com/post/188006745165/click-to-see-a-better-quality-of-the-prompts)
> 
> Day 21 - Candy

“You could have just bought the candy.” Steve said, as if he hadn’t went along with it because he and Tony both were getting up there on acceptable ages to trick or treat. Short of bringing a younger kid they could pass off as a babysitting duty, or as younger sibling who couldn’t really be expected to eat all said candy.

That and he liked spending time with Tony so naturally, he’d agreed to spending Halloween with him. Together.

“Candy tastes better when you get it from other people.”

“For someone who puts so much belief in science, I don’t think that has anything to do with science.”

“I mean, I could research it.” Tony shrugged, seemingly interested in the idea now that Steve brought it up. “But then that would mean diving into candy time and I’m not about that life.”

“At least you found a costume you liked.”

“You try to make one Ms. Nesbit reference and your best pal Bucky has to rain all over my parade and say no he’s being Ms. Nesbit, although I will say Bucky did look exceptionally good in that getup. I sense Jan’s tailored hand.”

“The range of colors he can pull off is pretty impressive.” Steve agreed, he had been around to defuse that situation because Tony’s idea had been last minute whilst Bucky had been planning it for much longer. Not as if they couldn’t go as the same thing, but it had been easy enough to convince Tony to drop it with the suggestion that they could go together which opened up the ideas to couple costumes.

“Admittedly, his prosthetic is closer to Ms. Nesbit, too since his extends higher up than mine.” Tony noted casually.

Which was a milestone in their relationship since at first, Steve hadn’t really known the gauntlet was a prosthetic when Tony often was fond of wearing the matching boots, it had been easy to think that it was just a cosmetic choice. Or rather the comfort in wearing even pieces of his armor while in school since the entire set was more frowned up.

It was only well into their actual relationship that Tony had come clean about a certain lab accident when he’d been younger leading to him losing his hand, and most of his forearm. Something apparently Tony had been rather insecure about, as if it would have ever changed how Steve felt about him.

It wasn’t as if he wasn’t already familiar with prosthetics with Bucky after all, even though Tony’s was clearly more colorful and sophisticated.

“You would have made a pretty Ms. Nesbit too.”

“I really would have.” Tony nodded. “But dressing up with you is also fun. I have something important to ask you, Steve.” Tony wrapped his hands around Steve’s neck and looked into his eyes with affection and love in his own.

“No, you cannot have my candy.” Steve said firmly.

“If you really loved me-“

“I do really love you, but Tony you do not need that much candy.”

“I suppose I can settle for kisses.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
